(a) Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As popular display apparatuses, there is a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), a field effect display (“FED”), and an electrophoretic display (“EPD”).
Particularly, the OLED display includes two electrodes, and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. Electrons from one electrode and holes from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to thereby generate excitons, which release energy to emit light.